monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Trivial
"And if you dare say that again, I will be sure to personally oversee you painting my whole apartment with a q-tip. It'll only take a few decades, so be grateful that this is a lighter punishment." -Olivia threatening those who offended her. Olivia Trivial is the 'daughter' of the Terrible Trivium and sister to Hugo Trivial. Character Personality Olivia is typical mild-mannered and extremely polite. She's rather friendly and will be one of the first people to welcome you to Monster High, shaking you warmly by the hand and smiling at you (figuratively, of course.) She, like all Triviums, delights in giving people, especially those she calls friends, tasks that will almost never be able to be finished. She likes to present these tasks in a positive light, saying that they help your attention span and also benefit her, but in actuality, these assignments are totally pointless. Olivia looks fairly calm on the outside, but will often be set off by things, such as people pointing out that she has no face, refusing to do her tasks, or bringing up her brother. It's kind of a sore spot for her. She has quite the temper and is quite the force to be reckoned with when she's angry. Olivia is very competitive and, though not as Type A as Sylvia Malekith, likes to think that she's the best at what she does. She is determined to be much more trivial than her brother and to 'beat' him, so to speak, in both academics and hobbies. In fact, she'll participate in any sort of contest just to prove her superiority. Though a decent enough student, she's not overly fond of subjects that require thinking too hard, being a monster of mindless tasks. She's more of a leap before you look kind of person, and deal with the consequences later. One of Olivia's other hobbies is the debate team that she is on. This is perfect for her, as she has a bit of an argumentative nature. She is a very good public speaker and is very good at convincing other people to see her side of the story. She is a little bit angsty about her origin, but is somewhat glad that she was transformed, as life would be utterly dull without her quirkiness. Appearance Olivia is medium height, with light bluish skin (a lot like the Terrible Trivium from the Chuck Jones adaptation of the Phantom Tollbooth) and straight, dark, well-combed hair. She has no facial features. She dresses in plain colours, wearing blazers, jumpers, kilts, stockings and button down shirts. She also accessorizes with a bowler hat and a tie. She also wears black nail polish on well-filed nails. Classic Monster The Terrible Trivium (also called the demon of petty tasks and worthless jobs, ogre of wasted effort, and monster of habit) is one of the demons native to the Mountains of Ignorance, in the book the Phantom Tollbooth. At first, he seems like a friendly and approachable man to the protagonists, despite his odd looks. They agree to help him with some 'simple tasks' that he can't do on his own. This turns out to be a trick, however, as the Trivium wants to turn Milo and his friends into creatures of habit as well. The Trivium is said to be rather suggestive, and can talk you into doing almost anything and not worry about the time you'll lose because of it. Relationships Family Technically speaking, the Terrible Trivium isn't her birth father, he simply turned her into a creature like him when she got lost in the Mountains of Ignorance. She is a bit reluctant to talk to him, as she is worried that he won't understand her problems, getting acquainted with being a monster. Still, she loves him dearly and enjoys his company, idolizing his line of work. She's fairly insecure regarding her sibling rivalry with Hugo and will point out at every available opportunity that her father prefers her to him. Take this with a grain of salt, however, as this is Olivia we're talking about. Her brother on the other hand is a person that she doesn't enjoy being around. She argues with him a lot. She likes trying to out-do him, proving that she's the superior sibling. However, she is often annoyed by the fact that he retains his calm and collected demeanor, indifferent to her efforts to show him up. This just makes her even more angry at him. Much like he refers to her as 'sister dear', she likewise calls him 'brother dear'. Friends Olivia doesn't make many real friends. She calls her victims 'friends' as a term of mocking endearment, but she doesn't really mean it. One person, however, that is somewhat closer to being a real friend, is a Boo girl called Teresa who is more than happy to do whatever Olivia asks her to. She finds Teresa amusing and somewhat cute, in a little sister sort of way. However, she'll never admit it. Olivia has had some run-ins with a fellow faceless abomination, Octavius Schlankwald, whom she forced to write an essay, but began asking her for love advice instead. He, though not as irksome as 'brother dear', is not her favourite person in the world and thinks he is silly for trying to persue a useless thing like love. Pet Olivia has a pet guinea pig called Alexander. He is very smart for a guinea pig and is able to do some tricks and understand simple commands. His owner loves him a lot. Romance Olivia doesn't date herself, as she finds boys immature or unuseful to her. She just likes to tease her brother about the the various girls that he may or may not like, specifically that Scarlett Dummi girl. Noteworthy Quotes "Honestly, Schlankwald, you've been following me for two weeks. Certainly you should have known I'd make you work." -Olivia to Octavius. (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) "Rude, I should extend your report. Another hundred pages... and cite your sources. MLA-style. Page numbers and headers, don't forget." -Olivia doesn't like it when anyone brings up her brother... (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) "To be involved in romance. The most useless job of all. So, in theory, I am winning the game by not persuing it. Hah! That's one thing I have over him. I'm also father's favourite. He knows that, I'm sure. He isn't even blue! So that's two things." -Olivia rants. (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) "You didn't deserve the fame. Father did the 'faceless suited man who antagonizes children' first, you see. And he did it better. Ergo, I am better." -Olivia is bitter about her father going unnoticed next to Slenderman. (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) "Wh- No! Get back here, Schlankwald! There's still so much you have to do!" -Olivia gets angry. (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) Trivia (How appropriate) *Olivia is Missy's ninth OC. *Olivia is the first OC of Missy's to have a sibling. *The name 'Olivia' was chosen because it rhymes with the word 'Trivia' (And likewise, Trivial.) *Olivia is the first OC of Missy's to be based on a book character. *Olivia doesn't know much about her past prior to meeting her 'father.' She knows for sure that Olivia is her real name, but she blanks out on exactly where she's from, lists of family members and surnames. She's also a bit fuzzy on what tasks she did to become a Trivium in the first place. All we know this that there were many, many shards of glass involved. Many, many, many shards of glass. *Because of this, Olivia has developed a weird... not quite phobia, but a strong dislike of any sort of shattering noise. If you break a glass, vase or window in her presence, she will most likely leave the room. *Olivia's fanon voice actress would be Summer Glau, specifically in the manner that she portrayed Isabel Rochev in the TV series Arrow. Glau's voice as Isabel has the right cold and professional air to it that would be appropriate for someone like Olivia, hence the choice. Clawsmas Comp.png|The ghouls at Minnie's Clawsmas party (Olivia is at the top, in the back.) Olivia again.png|Chibi Olivia, in all her glory. Olivia 2.png|Olivia's entry for Minnie Irons' Clawsmas Competition. Oli.jpg|Olivia, as drawn by Piplup. Thanks a lot! Olivia.png|Olivia's page picture, as seen above. S-U-G-A-R, Jump Into Your Racing Car.png|Olivia's getup for Lissamel's candy-themed contest. Gallery Category:Missy's Characters Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Demon